


Nenáviděl jsem tě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Nenáviděl jsem tě

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Přestože měl zřejmě očekávat, že se mu Sidney ozve, tak úplně nepředpokládal, že uslyší psychiatrův hlas už dva týdny poté, co se vrátí z Koreje. Dobře, to ještě možná očekávat mohl, nicméně jej zaskočilo, že nebyl pozván on k Sidneymu. K němu do kanceláře. Nebo do ordinace, prostě kamkoliv, protože se už nenacházeli ve válečné zóně, kam Sidney za svými pacienty dojížděl. Ovšem jak vidno, svou zaběhlou praxi nikterak nehodlal měnit, jelikož se Hawkeyemu ozval s tím, že by rád strávil nějaký čas u něj doma, respektive tam, kde se cítí Hawkeye bezpečně.

 

Konec konců… Hawkeye s tím problém neměl, a tak bez otálení na Sidneyho návrh přistoupil. Domluvili se, že u něj Sidney stráví týden, během něhož by si stejně připadal osaměle, jelikož jeho otec vyrazil se svým starým známým na ryby. Původně sice jet nechtěl, argumentuje tím, že Hawkeyeho dlouho neviděl a měli by trávit čas spolu.

 

Ale jelikož jeho syn trval na tom, aby dodržel slib daný svému příteli, v den Sidneyho příjezdu se již Hawkeye nacházel v domě zcela sám. Nejprve jej ani nenapadlo, že by jej mohl Sidney zaskočit něčím už v momentě, kdy se přiblíží ke vchodovým dveřím. Vůbec mu totiž nedošlo, že jeho přítel pravděpodobně nepřijede v khaki uniformě, ale v civilu, v němž jej Hawkeye ještě neviděl, a že mu srdce doslova poskočí, jakmile se před ním Sidney zjeví v riflích a světle modrém triku.

 

"Co tak koukáš?" zeptal se Sidney pobaveně, když spatřil Hawkeyeho vyjevený výraz, už tehdy však hraničící s extrémně spokojeným úsměvem. Asi se mu líbilo, co vidí, pomyslel si Sidney s poloúsměvem, "ten ohavný mundůr jsem hodil do pytle a schoval na půdě. Už ho nikdy nechci vidět."

 

Na ta slova se Hawkeye konečně vzpamatoval a trochu překvapeného Sidneyho stisknul v náručí, načež mu sebral zavazadlo a pustil jej dovnitř.

 

"Co tě zdrželo?" zajímalo pana domácího, proč jeho přítel dorazil až po deváté hodině večerní místo ve smluvených sedm.

 

"Letadlo mělo zpoždění. Zvažoval jsem, že ti zavolám, ale než jsem k tomu dostal příležitost, volali mě na palubu. A jelikož jsem přiletěl pozdě, byl docela problém sehnat auto, ale…" mávnul rukou Sidney nad dalším vysvětlováním. "Oproti některým korejským záležitostem byla tohle maličkost."

 

Ačkoliv by se na první pohled mohlo zdát, že Sidney během odpovědi věnoval veškerou pozornost vybavení domu, jež se mu dle drobného úsměvu zamlouvalo, psychiatr si však nenápadně všímal pouze Hawkeyeho, jenž z něj doslova nespustil oči. Ale kdyby jen to, když se do nich Sidney podíval, spatřil v nich přemíru emocí, od dojetí přes pobavení až k něčemu, co by Hawkeye zřejmě rád potlačil v sobě, co se ale dralo z jeho nitra na povrch… Jakási touha, která chtěla být naplněna.

 

Sidney ale nikterak nekomentoval to, že se na něj Hawkeye díval s touhou v očích, místo toho začal pokukovat po kuchyni, odkud se k němu linula příjemná vůně. V žaludku mu zakručelo.

 

"Neříkej mi, že ses dal na vaření," pozvedl obočí.

 

"Nerad tě zklamávám, ale ne," přiznal Hawkeye a zamířil se Sidneym v patách do kuchyně, kde se na pánvi plácalo moc dobře vypadající maso. "Táta si nechává jídlo vozit už několik let, a tak jsem požádal, aby vozili dvě porce. Vždycky se to musí jenom trochu ohřát."

 

"Vypadá to dobře," ohodnotil Sidney, stojící schválně hned vedle Hawkeyeho, aby tak mohl z první ruky vnímat to napětí, jež z jeho přítele doslova sálalo. Na jednu stranu byl Hawkeye napjatý, nicméně když od něj pak poodstoupil a nechal si na talíř naložit večeři, moc dobře zaznamenal ty nadšené jiskry v Hawkeyeho očích.

 

Díval se na něj způsobem, jako by na světě neexistovalo nic lepšího, než strávit večer právě se Sidneym.

 

Najedli se relativně v klidu, akorát v jednu chvíli měl Hawkeye potřebu okomentovat fakt, že si pořád ještě nemůže zvyknout na normální jídlo. Jaksi pořád čekal, že všechno bude chutnat příšerně, o to příjemněji je pokaždé překvapen, když vloží do úst první sousto, což Sidney naprosto chápal.

 

"Dáš si pivo?" zabořil po večeři Hawkeye hlavu do lednice.

 

"Asi to tak bude lepší."

 

"Cože?" natočil Hawkeye obličej ke svému příteli, který se na něj díval zcela nevzrušeně od stolu, jako by jeho odpověď patřila mezi zcela standartní na otázku, týkající se piva.

 

"Ano," přikývnul Sidney a Hawkeye trochu zaraženě vrátil pozornost k obsahu lednice, odkud vytáhnul dvě plechovky.

"Sedneme si k televizi?" nadhodil pak, a když Sidney nebyl proti, oba dva se odebrali zpět do obývacího pokoje, kde Hawkeye zapnul přístroj, podal druhému muži jednu z plechovek a usadil se vedle něj na pohovku.

 

Mlčky popíjeli, Sidney se dokonce na pár chvil nechal zaujmout pořadem, běžícím na obrazovce, brzy se ale zase zaměřil na Hawkeyeho. Byl si již téměř stoprocentně jistý, co se tady děje, ale pořád… Pořád v něm hlodaly pochybnosti, pořád si nedokázal být jistý, jestli jde jen o Hawkeyeho vděk, o jeho otevřenost a důvěru vůči svému psychiatrovi, nebo jestli…

Po očku jej pozoroval a snažil se už jen utvrdit v názoru, že Hawkeye k němu cítí něco víc, což…

 

Sidney polknul, jak se mu srdce rozbušilo zběsilým tempem v momentě, kdy si uvědomil, že Hawkeye na něj znovu zírá, že vůbec nevěnuje pozornost televizi, že není schopen od něj samotného odtrhnout oči, nemůže se kontroloval, prostě na něj hledí s tím zvláštním dojetím v očích, s něhou vepsanou ve tváři a…

 

Hlasitý smích z televize jej vyloženě vyrušil z rozjímání nad Hawkeyem, tváří mu projelo zamračení. Musel něco udělat, jinak je vyruší třeba i při něčem-

 

Myšlenku Sidney nestihnul dokončit, neboť v momentě, kdy odložil plechovku a vstal, aby televizi vypnul, ucítil na zápěstí pevný, až příliš pevný stisk. Zoufalý pokus mu zabránit v tom, aby odešel. Až tak hluboko v zamyšlení se Hawkeye nacházel? Až tak moc mimo realitu, že pouhý Sidneyho pohyb jej přiměl k tomu, aby tak přehnaně zareagoval?

Nebýt stále zapnuté televize, rezonoval by místností pouze Hawkeyeho zrychlený dech.

 

Sidney si odkašlal, nemohli takhle přeci stát věčně. Muselo se něco stát. Cokoliv.

 

"Jak dlouho, Hawkeye?" položil proto jednoduchou otázku, která měla odvést pozornost druhého muže od toho, že jej až přespříliš pevně svírá.

 

"Co jak dlouho?" chvěl se Hawkeyeho hlas, ačkoliv Sidney tušil, že se snažil o pravý opak.

 

Tiše si povzdechl, na rtech se mu objevil malý úsměv, odrazivší se i jeho tónu.

 

"Hawkeye, asi nebudu daleko od pravdy, když řeknu, že na světě není člověk, který by tě znal lépe ne já. Umím odhadnout, co se ti honí hlavou i co cítíš, a i když jsem se tomu zdráhal uvěřit… Až do dnešního večera… Otázkou ale je, jak dlouho, Hawkeye?" hleděl dál Sidney kamsi před sebe, dávaje Hawkeyemu čas, dávaje mu čas, aby se jakkoliv rozhodnul, aby třeba i všechno popřel. Aby se zachoval tak, jak sám chtěl, aniž by jej Sidney ovlivňoval svým výrazem.

"A sejde na tom?" ozval se Hakweye tiše, tak tiše, že ho mohl slyšet jen a pouze někdo, kdo mu rozuměl. Kdo takovou otázku čekal.

 

"Moc," stočil Sidney svůj pohled k druhému muži, jenž momentálně upínal svůj zrak ke své dlani, v níž svíral Sidneyho zápěstí. Možná překvapením, možná nevírou jeho stisk vzápětí povolil, čehož Sidney využil, nechal svou ruku tou Hawkeyeho proklouznout tak, aby se jejich dlaně setkaly.

 

S citlivým sevřením své ruky pozvedl Hawkeye modré oči k Sidneyho tváři, v níž nenašel ani stopu po odmítnutí. Ani po zklamání.

 

"Křičel jsem na tebe," vyhrnul Hawkeye, neschopen se vyrovnat s příliš mnoha emocemi, jež jej zaplavily. "Křičel jsem na tebe, proklínal tě. Snad i nenáviděl… Chvílemi."

 

"Neměl jsem ti to za zlé," pronesl Sidney, ačkoliv věděl, že tohle Hawkeye ví.

 

"Právě proto. Právě proto jsem tě nenáviděl. Byl jsi pořád tak klidný, když jsem na tebe ječel a přesvědčoval tě, že mi nic není, že jsem úplně v pořádku. Ale ty ses vždycky jen usmál tím vědoucím úsměvem a odešel. A nechal mě tam samotného, abych přemýšlel, ale já nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na to, jak moc tě nenávidím, že mě to nutíš prožívat znovu a znovu a vzpomínat… Jenže…" zachvěl se prozatím nejsilněji Hawkeyeho hlas, Sidney stiskl jeho ruku ve své. Jeho přítel se mu opět zcela otevřel, říkal pravdu a nic než pravdu, důvěřoval mu…. Otvíral mu své srdce tak jako nikdy nikomu.

 

"Jenže pak se v tobě něco zlomilo. Uvědomil sis, že mě chceš nenávidět, protože je to jednodušší," rozhodl se mu pomoct v tom, aby ze sebe dostal všechno, co jej trápí. Tehdy jeho samotného nenapadlo, že by Hawkeyeho nenávist a vztek mohli doznat obrat o sto osmdesát stupňů a přeměnit se v cit zcela opačný. Myslel si, že jeho práce na Hawkeyem přináší ovoce, že mu pomohl si opět uvědomit, že mu chce pomoct a že to jinak nejde…

 

Hawkeye přikývnul.

 

"Jednou… Jednou ses na mě podíval tak…" téměř se ironicky uchechtl, jelikož jednodušší slovo už použít nemohl, "smutně. Jako by tě opravdu ranilo, jak se k tobě chovám. Myslel jsem, že mi to udělá radost, že jsem dosáhl svého cíle. Ale já si jenom uvědomil, jak strašně moc ti bolest působit nechci. Že... že se k tobě chovám špatně, že ty mi chceš jen pomoct, přestože… přestože jsem na tebe den co den křičel. Hádám, že v tom, co se stalo pak, hrála velkou roli vina, ale... Navzdory všemu jsi ke mně byl laskavý. Chápající. A já nesmírně vděčný."

 

Sidney trpělivě poslouchal a… nemohl si pomoci. Když svého přítele pozoroval, jak mluví o svých emocích, jak se mu nesnaží nic zastírat a jak je nesmírně upřímný, tak jeho vlastní city vůči Hawkeyemu sílily.

 

Vážil si ho. Respektoval ho. Obdivoval ho.

 

"Ale u vděčnosti to nezůstalo. Přerostla v něco silnějšího. V něco, co v kombinaci s respektem a důvěrou…"

"Side…? Tys nepřijel jen proto, abys mě vyšetřil, že ne?"

 

"Ne," zavrtěl Sidney hlavou, srdce na dlani. Hleděli si do očí, jeden druhého ujišťovali, že tohle se opravdu děje, že se drží za ruce z jediného důvodu.

 

Hawkeyeho stisk se opět zpevnil, avšak druhého muže táhnul k sobě velmi mírně, váhavě až bázlivě, leč Sidney se podvolil, pochopil Hawkeyeho gesto a naklonil se nad jeho tvář s věděním, co se chystá učinit. Nezavíral oči, nemohl je odtrhnout od těch modrých, potřeboval se v nich dál utápět, v jejich oddanosti a znovu se na povrch deroucí touze, kterou v nich prve spatřil, a jež nyní téměř v Hawkeyeho pohledu žhnula, až zažehla i cosi uvnitř Sidneyho… cosi, co jej přinutilo jednat.

 

Lehce se dotkl svými rty těch druhých, popraskaných a suchý, jež mu okamžitě vyšly vstříc, jež mu okamžitě daly najevo, jak je vítaný, chtěný… a potřebný, prolétlo mu hlavou, jakmile na zátylku ucítil Hawkeyeho dlaň, jíž si jej opět v gestu téměř zoufalém držel u sebe.

 

Po takové době. Možná po mnoha měsících možná po letech. Nevěřil, že se dočká, zdálo se to tak nepravděpodobné, tak… vzdálené. Ale přesto se teď nacházel v Hawkeyeho domě, s jeho rty na svých a hrudníkem zcela naplněným city, o nichž si konečně dovolil pomýšlet jako o opětovaných.


End file.
